au milieu de l'action
by fearlesswoman
Summary: Sirius et James n'en sont pas à leur premier coup. Une jeune fille entre dans la bagarre après lily lorsque les deux maraudeurs "s'amusent" un certain soir d'examen, avec "severilo" ... Elle n'aurait peut être pas du...rnACTION, ROMANCE...VENEZ LIRE!
1. impulsions réactions

Voilà, c une fic toute mimi et j'espère que ce court début vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui est quand même mieux.....The fearlesswoman

Elisabeth était sans aucun doute, une des élèves les moins réputées de l'école, mais qui était adorée par le peu de gens qui la connaissait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle rasait les murs, non, mais sa silhouette était si ordinaire qu'on la confondait facilement avec d'autre. Elle avait une longue figure un peu rose sur le dessus des joues, des cheveux bruns et fins, coupés au ras de ses oreilles percées de perles colorées, une taille moyenne et un corps tout mince. Une jolie fille qui n'attirait pas le regard pour autant, et elle se gardait bien de faire quoi que ce soit qui altérerait un peu sa paix. Elle fut néanmoins finie à la fin de sa troisième année, les examens qu'elle avait passé dans la moyenne, était définitivement oublié. Elle était sortie de classe puis avait fait un tour dans sa salle commune, ne trouvant pas ses amies, elle était sortie dehors. Elle aperçut une copine, qui marchait à grand pas sur la pelouse, apparemment furieuse :

"Lily ? Tu as vu Sonia ?"

"'Bord du lac ! "Marmonna t'elle seulement en essuyant des larmes de rage. Beth comprit immédiatement la situation après avoir tourné vers le lac, de loin, elle vit une masse sombre tomber lourdement à terre, des rires fusaient parfois et des exclamations moqueuses, poussées d'une voix creuse se faisaient entendre. Sirius Black et James Potter. Avec le reste de cette petite bande, on obtenait un fameux lot de crétins, le niveau de stupidité retenu en moyenne par son cousin, Remus Lupin, mais trop faible alors pour seulement contredire ses camarades. Ils étaient parfois gentils, parfois même raisonnables. Mais ils menaient une guerre sans relâche contre un autre tas d'imbéciles : les Serpentard. Et l'un d'entre eux venait de bouffer l'herbe...

Elisabeth se mit à courir, elle entendit les éclats de la foule et les petits cris de joie de Pettigrow, elle écarta brusquement plusieurs élèves en s'écriant :

"Laissez le tranquille ! !"

A suivre...


	2. deux petits imbéciles

Bon, ben vous voulez la suite oui où m ????

Rewiewez moâââ...

pour Alpo, voici la suite du chapitre premier.

"Laissez-le tranquille !"

"Tiens encore une..."Remarqua James Potter en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle regarda le garçon affalé, Severus Rogue, lui aussi un assez fameux crétin- intello.

"Est-ce Lily, la pauvre drôlesse qui est venue contredire votre manière de vous amuser en premier ?" Demanda posément Beth. Sirius lui répondit en regardant vers le château.

"En effet, le plus drôle, c'est que ce sont les deux filles les plus mignonnes de l'école..."

"C'est vrai. "Riposta Elisabeth. "La beauté reflète l'intelligence...Sauf dans ton cas, bien entendu." Potter éclata d'un rire sournois tandis que le visage de Rogue s'éclairait d'un sourire ravi et que celui de Sirius se consternait. Rogue, N'ayant pas sa baguette, ne pouvait rien tenter et resta donc par terre, à suivre la discussion qui s'envenimait à sa plus grande joie.

"Fais gaffe à tes paroles..."Prévint Potter sur un ton amusé.

"T'inquiètes James, je ne fais pas de mal aux jolies filles..."

"J'espère que tu ne fais pas de mal non plus à celle qui te place en retenue ? "Ironisa Beth en prenant un air désinvolte.

"Toi, me mettre en retenue, je voudrais voir ça ! "

"Réjouis-toi, ca va bientôt en être le cas."

"Je reviens sur mes paroles !"Proclama l'autre. Il se pencha vers Elisabeth et fit en plissant les yeux :

"J'aime pas les brunes ! "Un murmure d'appréhension parcouru les rangs serrés des élèves alors que Sirius croisait les bras en se redressant. Mais Elisabeth avait la dent dure.

"C'est tant mieux car je ne souhaite pas être avec un garçon qui ne respecte pas les lois de sa maison et qui en plus, est un parfait obtus du cerveau."

"Je ne respecte pas les lois de ma maison.. ?"

"Courage et loyauté, c'est la devise du Lion, Mister Black ! Hors vous venez, toi et l'autre inepte, de retirer sa baguette à un mec, de le tabasser sans raison et à DEUX. Si c'est une des plus grande qualité des gryffondors, c'est à dire de vous, je ne préfère pas qu'on me parle des autres qualités." Potter fit un pas menaçant vers elle en s'écriant :

"Eh, qu'elle la ferme, je commence à en avoir marre !"

La suite au prochain épisode... A condition de rewiews ( héhé, mon petit chantage)


	3. Conversation peu amicale

Voilà la suite, merci merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews.

Bee orchid : si je fais mes chapitres courts c'est pour le suspense de l'action (héhé), si toute cette petite dispute ce passait en une fois, on en tirerait moins de plaisir...non ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh, qu'elle la ferme, je commence à en avoir marre ! "Sirius le retint avec un regard posé à Elisabeth. Puis, il leva les yeux, et voyant le professeur de Potions, un homme revêche et facile à la retenue s'avancer, il lança :

"Je te laisse ta chance pour une fois, Blutcher." Elisabeth sourit.

"Ce sera pour la prochaine alors." Dit-elle en serrant sa baguette près de son visage. Il fit volte face et se faufila rapidement dans la foule, pour aller ensuite vers le château, suivi de près par Pettigrow et Potter.

"Dispersez-vous, y'a rien à voir..."Dit-elle, agacée par les élèves qui la regardait, stupéfaits. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, et, marmonna un 'accio' pour lui rendre sa baguette.

"Ca va Rogue ? "Demanda t'elle en la lui tendant.

"Ca va très bien ! "Rétorqua t'il d'un ton rugueux en lui retirant sa baguette d'un geste sec.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie."

"J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. "Grogna t'il.

"Libre à toi d'avoir mal toute la nuit !"

"J'ai pas eu mal. "Beth comprit alors sa démarche sans heurt et son visage seulement barbouillé de savon.

"Alors, on t'a humilié, c'est ça ?" Il se retourna et la fixa dangereusement, exaspéré au plus haut point

"Ouais, t'as tout compris ! Dis-moi, on dirait que t'a jamais vu ce genre de salauds ? ! Pourtant tout à l'heure tu t'es bien fait une mine sur eux !" Beth le regarda froidement.

"C'est vrai, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me suis fait une mine et j'aurais pas du, vu le type que tu es, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que tu crèves entre les mains de Potter."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à être sauvé par les midinettes de l'école."

"Lily pleurait par ta faute, je suppose."

"Ben oui, il y a que la vérité qui blesse."

"Quelle vérité ?"

"C'est une sale sang-de-bourbe ! "Beth le détailla de la tête au pied, empreinte d'un mépris sans bornes, puis elle tourna les talons :

"Crèves donc ! "Lança t'elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle était en route vers le château mais soudain retourna sur ses pas, passa devant Rogue qui ramassait son sac et avisa Remus qui lisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

------

Si vous avez aimé, rewiewez.


	4. Entre héritiers

Merci pour les si chaaarmants rewiews que vous m'avez laissés. Je dois dire, ça me speede beaucoup pour la suite. Dites le, quoooi ! Vous aimez tout de même bien mon histoire, non ?

-------------------------

Elle était en route vers le château mais soudain retourna sur ses pas, passa devant Rogue qui ramassait son sac et avisa Remus qui lisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Petit lâche ! "S'exclama t'elle toisant Rémus de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier garda obstinément la tête baissée sur ses pages, il fit seulement :

"Et bien d'autres choses... "Elisabeth voulait le punir. Le punir de ne pas avoir réagi. Son cousin était un poltron ! Elle croisa les bras puis explosa devant son calme relatif.

"Je te méprise !" Cette fois, il leva des yeux fatigués, résolument tristes

"C'est réciproque." Lança t'il presque dans un grognement.

"Imbécile sans courage !"

"Vieille morue."

"Allié de satyre !"

"Miss mêle-tout."

"Dégénéré, butor !"

"La ferme." Beth écarquilla les yeux. Qu'on la traite de poisson d'un autre âge et de fouille- querelle passait encore, mais jamais on ne devait lui dire de la fermer lorsqu'elle avait raison !

"Pardon ? ! "Balbutia t'elle.

"La ferme." Répéta calmement Rémus. Elisabeth resta un instant sidérée, à regarder bêtement le livre qui tremblait légèrement, puis un d'injures sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

"C'est ça, idem..." Elisabeth recula de quelques pas et dit, pincée :

"Tu ferais mieux de sermonner un peu tes amis à la place de m'insulter. "Rémus soupira encore, leva les yeux vers elle et se leva lourdement.

"Tu ne les connais pas, Beth. Ce sont les seuls amis que j'aie jamais eu."

"Alors, tu n'oses pas les gronder parce que tu as peur ?Tu as peur qu'il te lâchent comme une vieille savate si tu essayes de les éduquer !"

"Tu ne comprend pas...J'ai besoin d'eux."

"Besoin d'eux ? ! Pourquoi d'eux, tu pourrais te trou...ROGUE ! !"

--------------------------------------------------

Ahahaaaaa ! Rewiews, sinon, je ne continue pas !


	5. j'aurai jamais la paix

Je re-poste le cinquième chapitre, c'est bizarre, je sais pas comment il a réussi a se supprimer…Peut-être une de mes sœurs qui m'a fait une mauvaise blague (eurk). Comprend pas… Bon, voilà le cinquième chapitre, alors. Rewiewez moi….. FearlessW

"Besoin d'eux ? ! Pourquoi d'eux, tu pourrais te trou…ROGUE ! ! "Beth s'était retournée d'un bond. Rogue se tenait à quelques mètres et faisait mine de chercher quelque chose dans l'herbe. Quand Remus s'aperçut qu'il pouvait avoir tout entendu, il passa du blanc au vert et sa lèvre inférieure pendit vers le bas. Rogue se redressa et prit un air anodin :

"Quoi, je cherche ma baguette !"

"Je te l'ai rendue tout à l'heure !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai…"Marmonna –t 'il. Et il tourna les talons vers le château.

"Que ce qu'il a à nous espionner celui-là ?"Remus ne répondit pas et mit son livre dans son sac.

"Bonsoir, Elisabeth."

"A demain, cousin. "Répondit- elle tandis qu' il s'éloignait vers le château.

L'année suivante, après tout un calvaire de blagues, de quolibets et de farces de la part de Sirius et James, Beth fut un jour tellement courroucée qu'elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle était dans son état normal. Cette année, l'école avait organisé un parlement d'élève et Dumbledore avait permis qu'un grand bal soit organisé par les élèves eux mêmes. Chacun devait évidemment trouver un(e) partenaire et une tenue pour la Saint- Sylvestre (24 décembre). Bien sûr, les élèves étaient enchantés et attendaient avec anxiété le jour J pour découvrir ce que les élèves désignés avaient concocté. Elisabeth n'avait pas besoin de le savoir car elle faisait partie du conseil qui organisait le bal. Elle avait proposé nombreuses bonnes idées et préparait avec ferveur la soirée. Avec elle, il y avait au moins dix élèves de gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffle. Au départ, bien sûr, des Serpentard étaient présents mais essayant d 'insuffler de mauvaises choses dans le conseil, il avaient été virés. Ainsi, tout le monde était tranquille bien que Sirius Black et James Potter qui avaient été bien évidemment été élus, membres supérieur( avec les deux préfets : Lily Evans et Georger Mc Enzie)sèment leurs quolibets dans la foule. Un soir, ils étaient occupés à confectionner de longues guirlandes de stalactites qui devaient cliqueter le long des murs de la grande salle et Beth travaillait avec quelques camarades près des deux maraudeurs. Black rigolait alors que Potter minaudait :

"Laisse le tranquille ! Pauvre petit Severilo… "Et il éclata de rire avec Black. Elisabeth était furieuse et empoigna rageusement une stalagmite ornée d'une branche de houx pour la fixer avec d'autres. Mais elle lui glissa entre les doigt et se fracassa par terre. Elisabeth en avait plus que marre. Entre les ' gnomes aux poivres' glissés par inadvertance dans son assiette et les 'bombabouses' explosant sous ses pantoufles, Sirius et James n'avaient de cesse de lui lancer toutes sortes d'insultes. Ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien la scène du bord du lac, alors que Elisabeth avait peine à s'en souvenir clairement.

"…La devise du lion, Mister Black !"

Rewiews, please (je suis polie en plus !)


	6. sirius et james font les c

Que l'on me pardonne pour ce contre-temps, vous savez certainement qu'on a pas pu poster pendant une semaine a cause d'un prob. sur le site. Mais voilà le 6!Et plus long que d'habitude...

Merci pour tout vos rewiews, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, mais ne croyez pas que m'en lasse !

"…La devise du lion, Mister Black !" James pouffa tandis que Sirius lançait un regard fier et complètement idiot à Beth.

"Heu…Beth ?Tu fais quoi, là ? "Ca faisait deux minutes que Beth regardait fixement ses doigts, rouges de froid (elle tenait une poignée de stalactites dans ses mains. Beth revint sur terre, sourit péniblement au garçon qui la rappelait à la réalité(nda: ce garçon est insignifiant).

"Je ne fais rien."

"Je le vois bien, tiens ! "Le garçon lui sourit. Elisabeth l'ignora et jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux maraudeurs. Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle les regardait, il recommencèrent leurs singeries. Un éclair de folie passa dans les yeux de Beth. Heureusement le glaçon pointu qu'elle avait saisit s'enfonça dans la table au lieu de filer entre les deux yeux de Black. Elle respira profondément et s'avança vers eux. Sirius l'accosta ;

"Alors, tu as appréciés ma petite surprise de hier ? "Elisabeth ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à subir son air mièvre. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Black et Potter ne méritaient même pas son attention. Mais elle le fit pourtant.

"Tu veux parler de quelle surprise Black ? "Celle ou tu m'as donnée un beau spectacle en te faisant gifler par ta dernière conquête ou celle où ce cher Potter a dévalé les escaliers sur le ventre lorsqu'il a aperçu Evans qui sortait du cours de potions ? James avança d'un pas et fit en prenant un air impertinent :

"La surprise qui fit de toi le plus joli monstre de tout Poudlard." Elisabeth eut un sourire. Cette farce ingénieuse l'avait fait plus ou moins rire lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée avec deux oreilles énormes, vertes à pois mauves. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans sa longue queue de quelques mètres, le rire s'était éteint rapidement.

"Cette surprise là ? C'était béat. J'ai déjà oublié l'effet que ça fait d'avoir de si grosses oreilles…Dis moi, Potter, toi qui les as toute l'année, ca te fait quel effet, tes oreilles d'éléphant ?" La mine si joviale de James se changea en une grimace agacée mais il ne se démonta pas.

"Ca se guérit, ça. Mais l'irrespect, par contre, c'est irrémédiable."

"Hum…Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes perdu alors ?"Fit beth en prenant son air le plus attristé(bien que remarquablement cocasse).

"La stupidité aussi, ça ne se guérit pas."(nda: qu'il est bête!)

"Arrêtez, je vais pleurer !Vite ! Partez, avant que n 'arrive les infirmiers qui vont vous enfermer à l'asile !" Black et Potter commençaient à s'énerver. Black cracha :

"C'est pas parce que t'es mal aimée par ton idiote de mère que tu dois te permettre de nous traiter !" Elisabeth reçut un coup. Sa mère, mme Jill Lupin, était séparée de son mari, et tenait une boutique de souvenirs à Pré-au-lard. Mme Lupin avait un très beau magasin tenu avec soin. Mais des bruits affreux courraient sur elle car plusieurs de ses clients avaient une allure très 'spéciale'. Une allure obscure. L'imagination des élèves et le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste et Elisabeth détestait entendre sa mère jugée sans raison (elle était souvent épargnée car peu d'élève savait que Jill était sa mère : elle s'appelait Blutcher).

Comme vous l'avez remarqué auparavant, beth n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, que va elle répliquer?? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre sept...(hihihi, je suis tellement sadique!)

Vous avez aimé ? REWIEWS ! FearlessW


	7. Rémus avoue

**_JE SUIS FURAX ! VOUS LA LISEZ CETTE FIC ? VOUS L'AIMEZ OU PAS ?_**

**_DITES LE !_**

Donnez moi de bon conseil (à part celui de la longueur des chapitres) ou butez vous contre moi dans de longues plaintes anonymes, tout pour que cette histoire s'améliore, n'est ce pas ?

Le septième est là… Pour bien suivre relisez la fin du chapitre 6. Pour résumer, sirius a énervé Elisabeth en insultant sa mère et elle va répliquer.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------

"Tu oses insulter ma mère, Black ? Et la tienne, tu l'as vue ? Aux bottes de Tu-sais-qui ! Je ne préfère pas parler du reste de la famille !"

Voilà, elle avait fait la pire gaffe de sa vie. Elisabeth avait le visage rouge et elle se sentait bizarrement idiote. Elle observa un instant Black, qui avait le visage décomposé et Potter, qui semblait prêt à la tuer. Une seconde qui lui parût interminable passa aux regards mauvais avant qu' Elisabeth présente ses plates excuses (nda: qui étaient peut-être ironiques dans le ton...).

"Excusez moi." Souffla- t'elle. Elle tourna les talons, bouscula les élèves qui la contemplaient bouche bée et s'en fut hors de la salle. Elle souriait presque de sa vengeance mais en son fort intérieur, elle se disait qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout qu'on lui dise ça, devant tout le monde, et sur un ton si méchant que celui qu'elle avait prit.

Soudain, on lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva devant Remus. Elle essaya de sourire mais ne fitqu'une piètre grimace. Elle et son cousin n'avait pas eu de conversations sérieuses depuis l'été dernier.

"Salut, cousine." Fit-il. "Je voulais que tu excuses Sirius et James pour avant hier."(nda: rappelez vous les longues oreilles et la queue...)

"Ce n'est pas grave." répondit Elisabeth. Rémus hésita puis lui dit :

"Tu sais, tu avais raison…"

"Quand ?"

"L'année dernière, au bord du lac, tu as eu raison en tout point. Mais je suis désolé, j'ai eu peur, c'est vrai…"

"Eu peur de quoi ?"

"De…Enfin, non, laisse tomber."

"Bon. Heureuse que tu partages enfin mon avis." Grogna t'elle. Elle tenta de s'esquiver mais Rémus la prit par les épaules et l'observa d'un air inquiet. Sa mine dut l'alerter de quelque chose.

"Tu reviens de la Grande Salle ?"Fit-il d'un air interrogateur. "Tu étais avec James et Sirius ?Qu'est ce qui se passe ?Je pensais que ça finissait à six heures…"Elisabeth gardait la tête baissée. Brusquement, elle fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle en avait tellement marre qu'elle aurait voulut se jeter par la fenêtre.

"Excuse moi, c'est nerveux…"Sanglota t'elle en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

"Mais non, c'est rien…Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas…"Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire. "Il tapotait son épaule, très mal à l'aise."

"Rémus! "cria une voix dans son dos.

-------------------------------------

IL Y A UN BOUTON ' GO' ! PRESSEZ LE !

Ca ne vous embêtera pas plus que ça ! Et puis, une lecture de mon chapitre c'est du bon temps, alors autant avoir du bon temps et un peu de mauvais (en postant un rewiew) que pas de bon temps du tout !(héé oui ! Je maintiens ma sanction des chapitres !)

FearlessW


	8. Il y a un mystère quelque partOù?

Bon, OK, ce chapter là est un peu court… Mais le prochain sera trèèèèèèèèès long, vous verrez ! Alors patientez avec ce que vous avez…

**Delphine** : Je pardonne les intempéries de ta connexion internet qui font que tu peux pas me donner de jolis rewiews (snif)…J'ai la même chose chez moi.

**Miss anonyme** : Merci pour la critique constructive je suis flattée…(Mais tu es sûre, je n'ai besoin d'aucun conseil ?)

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** : En fait, je pourrais très bien poster un chapter par jour parce cette fic est déjà bien avancée, pas encore finie, mais bien avancée, de même pour la longueur des chapitres. Je décide comme ça et ce n'est pas parce que je l'écrit lentement… Si tu as tout suivi, je te souhaite une…

Bonne lecture

---------------------------------------------------

"Mais non, c'est rien…Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas…"Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tapotait son épaule, très mal à l'aise.

"Rémus ! "cria une voix dans son dos. Elisabeth se redressa (en fait, elle était carrément dans les bras de Rémus), reconnaissant Potter avec horreur ! Misère, que dirait-il s'il la voyait pleurer ?

"Rémus, tu es malade ? ! Que ce que tu fiches ici ? "Black qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre, s'interrompit, lorsqu'il aperçut Elisabeth qui tentait de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de manches. Il fit la grimace.

"Je…J'y allais. "Répondit Rémus, apparemment désolé. Mais Black se fichait de savoir ce que faisait Rémus car il regardait Elisabeth sans ciller. Il faillit ouvrir la bouche, mais Potter lui mit la main sur l'épaule, probablement désemparé par les yeux bouffis de Beth (Néanmoins, il ne le fit pas sans lui jeter un regard noir).

"Dé…Désolée, Rémus. "Balbutia Beth. Rémus ne put que lancer un regard hésitant en direction de ses amis. Il lui fit signe de partir et s'écria une fois qu'elle fut au loin.

"De rien ! A bientôt !" Ce dernier mot fut coupé par une exclamation de Potter.

"Alors ? Tu n'y es pas encore ?" Elisabeth entendit une faible parole de protestation en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire il y a une minute. Elle entendit d'autres éclats de voix et serra les poings.

Elle ne se rappelait que trop à présent, la scène au bord du lac… Rémus, Rémus, Rémus…Pourquoi t'es tu attaché à ces trois guignols ? Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'ils te laissent tomber ? Ce serait peut-être bénéfique pour toi, d'ailleurs…Sans doute.

Alors pourquoi tu ne joues pas ton rôle ? Tu es préfet, tout de même…Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Que caches tu ?

Elisabeth s'était arrêtée et appuyé sur un pilier pour réfléchir. Elle pensait à ce que Potter avait dit : « Alors, tu n'y es pas encore ? »Pas encore où ?

Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Elle perçut le ciel qui se dégageait, laissant apparaître une lune ronde. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore croisé Potter, Black et Rémus(bah oui !Il fallait bien qu'ils rentrent dans leur salle commune un jour ou l'autre !), Quand elle entendit un hurlement de loup qui lui glaça le sang.

S'il y avait une seule chose qu'Elisabeth ne supportait pas, c'était les loups. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette alors qu'elle sentait la terreur s'insinuer par tout les pores de sa peau.

_Ils étaient là._

_Flashback_

Ahaaaaaa ! Vous aimeriez bien le voir, ce mystérieux flashback sortant du passé de Beth ? Pourquoi a t'elle si peur des loups ( et ce loup, c'est Rémus, si vous aviez compris) ? ? ? Vous le saurez si vous postez un gentil petit

Rewiew….

En fait, il était pas si court que ça, ce chapitre, vous trouvez pas ?

FearlessW


	9. les ombres sont là

_Hello tout le monde, voilà le chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! !_

**Lilie**Alors là, tu me fais réfléchir sur cette histoire de longueur ! Je vais sérieusement « m'en » parler (pas plus de deux heures par nuit tout de même !). Je ne savais pas que c'était embêtant à ce point là (pas l'histoire…La longueur !)

**Thealie **: Pardon, je t'ai laissée sur ta faim, mais rassasie toi aujourd'hui !

**Sandra-chan** : Bouhouhoouuu, je suis un monstre…Sérieusement, je crois que je vais arrêter le suspens…Merci pour tes rewiews qui me remontent un max…

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni **: C'est vrai, je sais que je ne m'explique jamais assez… J'aurais du rajouter une phrase du genre : « et tout en bas dans le parc, trois maraudeurs soudain transformés en animaux couraient vers le saule cogneur en compagnie du loup qui hurlait à la mort… » Lol , c'est trop nul.

Tu es cent fois pardonnée pour ne pas avoir rewiewé le dernier chap, t'étais même pas obligée alors c gentil de le faire…

**Miss anonyme** : Pas vraiment un passé trouble…Juste un évenement sorti du commun et qui lui revient tout à coup en mémoire. Merci pour le coup du 'passionnant à lire', là, j'étais flattée !

**Delphine** : Le voilà ton flash back (tzadâââm !) sourire fier, franchement , je me pame devant tes rewiews ! Merci… (rouge de fierté après avoir lu ton rewiew…)

En fait, il est moins long que je me le figurais…Enfin, c'est toujours ça, pas vrai ?

FearlessW

------------------------------------------------

_Ils étaient là._

_Flashback_

Elle revoyait leurs longues ombres qui avançaient sur la prairie. Leur empreintes laissaient quatre longs creux là où étaient passé leurs doigts. On entendaient leurs hurlements, un peu rauques tant le froid était dur.

Tandis qu'un gros nuage de buée se formait sur la vitre, Elisabeth voyait leurs yeux jaunes scintiller à l'éclats de la pleine lune. Elle ne savait pas que ces loups étaient des loups-garous. Rémus se trouvait à côté d'elle, sa petite tête blonde se tournant vers la porte, ses yeux était remplis de désir, puis vers la fenêtre, où il observait, une étrange expression bienveillante imprimée sur son visage.

Sur un livre à la couverture jaune, sur ses genoux, était écrit, _Wolf _(signifie : loup) Et c'était tout. Elisabeth ne connaissait pas l'allemand, mais Rémus le parlait couramment car il revenait d' Allemagne, de chez sa marraine et il faisait à peine connaissance avec ses parents. Sa mère était assise au coin du feu et faisait du tricot. Elle leur intima sèchement de ne pas rester assis là à s'enrhumer. Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle et Rémus s'assit au secrétaire à côté du poêle.

Beth n'aimait pas sa tante. Madame Lupin restait assise près du feu a peigner ses cheveux de cuivre raides. Son mari était toujours parti partout en voyage d'affaires. Elle était méchante et sévère et s'octroyait toute la maison, dédaigneuse envers Jill et Mr Blutcher. Jill (maman de Beth)n'osait rien dire et Monsieur Blutcher s'en fichait.

Jill descendit rapidement les escaliers et se précipita à la fenêtre.

"J'ai encore entendu des hurlements de loups !" S'écria t'elle. Elle prit Elisabeth dans ses bras et s'assit près de Rémus. Le livre de celui-ci tomba par terre. Sans aucune protestation, le silencieux Rémus le ramassa.

"Ce n'est que des chiens, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je l'ai ai vu, ce ne sont pas des loups, ca ne leurs ressemble pas. "Rémus regardait sa mère, une moue sympathique sur la figure disant' tu es franchement bête, mère. Ce sont des loups, voyons, je reconnais bien leurs yeux inquiétants, et j'ai envie d'aller leur parler '.

"De toute façon, "reprit Mr Blutcher, assis près de l'étagère," Les loups de Grande-Bretagne sont pacifiques." Jill soupira et ferma la porte à clé d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle dit aux enfants d'aller se coucher. La pendule criailla :

_"Il est huit heures et tout va bien !" _Et Elisabeth alla se coucher.

La nuit passa, longue et emplie de hurlements. Elisabeth regardait les longues ombres du chêne que la lune projetait sur ses murs à travers la fenêtre. Les hurlements la bercèrent, peu à peu, et elle s'endormit, terrifiée à l'idée que les créatures pourraient monter sur les murs jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle n'entendit pas le cri de Rémus, au dehors, qui se répercuta contre les troncs de pins jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités, affolés, les gémissements, les pleurs, la venue du docteur.

A l'aube, elle s'éveilla. Ses yeux lumineux éblouissaient trop ce jour funeste. Elle se leva avec joie, sourit à sa chambre, à ses jouets, à la forêt dehors, au soleil… Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle perçut les plaintes de Rémus. Elle se retourna, couru dans le couloir et vit sa mère, debout sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, en chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux pendaient le long de ses épaules.

"Maman ?"

Jill lui lança un regard vide. C'est alors qu' Elisabeth remarqua qu'aucun oiseau ne chantait, que la pendule ne l'avait pas réveillée comme à l'habitude, que le soleil n'était plus là et que les fleurs ne s'étaient pas ouvertes, soulevant leurs corolles vers le ciel…

Et elle comprit que les sourires de Jill seraient séparés de cette journée, tout comme ceux de madame Lupin, si rare soit-il. Comme Elisabeth allait entrer dans la chambre de Rémus, elle perçut la voix du docteur et fronça les sourcils. Puis, Rémus hurla. C'était si plein de souffrance, de tristesse, de déception, même. Si plein d' horreur, de mal. Elisabeth eut peur aussi. Un long frisson parcourut son échine et elle se jeta dans les bras de Jill, les yeux fixés sur la porte, le cœur battant, alors que Mme Lupin gémissait à son tour, des sanglots dans la voix.

Plus rien alors n'existait. Seul la porte et le signet 'do not disturb'restaient visible pour Beth. Elle voyait le cuivre luisant de la poignée, la peinture grise écaillée, la lumière qui s'échappait de la fente du dessous…Elle sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule.

"Maman ?Il…Il est malade, Rémus ?"

"Oui, ma chérie. Il est très malade. Il va partir à l'hôpital. Ce matin."

La lune s'était cachée. Elisabeth ne percevait plus le moindre son autour d'elle. Elle respira profondément et commença à marcher lentement vers les escaliers. Elle n'osa pas risquer un œil par la fenêtre. Elle voyait sa main courir sur le mur, ses pieds marcher mécaniquement. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Jamais elle n'avait eut un souvenir si net de cet événement, survenu pourtant il y a une dizaine d'année. Elle se remémora avec peine le petit visage buriné de soleil de Rémus, tenant à la main ces chers livres dont elle ne comprenait le moindre mot. Elle se demandait encore ce qui avait put arriver à Rémus pour qu'il tombe malade de cette façon. Bizarrement, entendre un loup hurler à la lune lui faisait penser à Rémus et sa maladie. Mais Dieu merci, cela, c'était du passé. Ce devait être un lien qu'elle avait établi sans le faire exprès. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa salle commune, elle se sentit libérée de sa peur. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'absence des quatre maraudeurs.

-----------------------

Rewiews...


	10. ce n'est pas un chapter

Excusez moi, excusez moi, excusez moi...

Un retard s'impose pendant encore quelques jours (19 déc.)...

Je ne sais pas en expliquer les raisons, mais je suis vraiment désespérée et je vous demande un peu de compréhension...

FearlessW


End file.
